


Excerpts

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Epistolary, F/M, Felching, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, trois - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Snatches of letters between grandmaster Haytham Kenway and his wife and lover. PWP little snippets. Hopefully to be updated though no plot will happen.
Relationships: Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway, Shay Cormac/Kaniehtí:io | Ziio, Shay Cormac/Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 21





	Excerpts

**Author's Note:**

> Shay writes cursive, Haytham writes not-cursive. Ziio isn't much for writing herself, she prefers to tell Shay what she wants to say to Haytham and have him write it down while she looks over his shoulder.

_"...I am in excellent health, and Kaniethiio has never been better, although we both miss you. She called me by your name last night, when I took her from behind, said that she needed you, although, God be my witness, I hardly can claim to feel jealous of it, as firstly, she called my own name many times, secondly, you are there longing and being longed for, while I am here, hearing her moan for you as I spill into her. She is reading this over my shoulder, nibbling my ear quite distractingly, and has told me in no uncertain terms to tell you that as good as I am pleasuring her, she is sure she could use two men to spoil her with their affection, as she has been feeling insatiable lately. Which I can certainly attest to, and so can my weary cock, tongue, and fingers..."_

"...I would like you to say to my wife that I miss her as well, especially at night, remembering the wonderful time we shared together. I imagine her sweet quim, frothing with my seed and trembling with leftover pleasure, imagine myself chasing a droplet of my juice as it crawls down to her swollen pearl with fingers and then tongue, licking my own seed from her till she is clean and then fucking her until she is dripping my seed again..."

_"...thank you for your most descriptive letter, sir. When I shared it with your wife, she ordered me to do just as you wrote. But did you know, sir, that as beautiful she sounds when one licks her quim, it is nothing compared to her reaction to a tongue in her arse? There is something delectably forbidden about pleasuring a woman that way, almost as deliciously sinful as having an affair with one's superior's pregnant wife with said superiors explicit and enthusiastic permission..."_

"...Shay, are you trying to kill me? Is it an Assassin scheme to make me drop dead from lust as I read your letters? Or are you merely trying to keep me from doing anything useful because I'm too busy self-pleasuring? I came so many times I am a sticky mess and my cock and balls ache from it, and all I want is to yank you down by your hair rougly and make you kiss them better..."

"...I hope I did not seem too forward in my last letter, I have no intention of taking advantage of my position in the Order to make you pleasure me, or force you physically. However, if your desires do lean towards myself, as well as Ziio, I am sure I shall greatly enjoy your attentions..."

_"...Sir, I would never consider you a man of such a base, dishonourable character as to force yourself upon a subordinate. That said, I would delighted to show you firsthand the linguistic skills of mine your wife so dearly appreciates, and wouldn't have the slightest objection if you would wish to play a little roughly, or give me orders. God knows, your wife can testify to my enjoyment of that sort of thing, as I never fuck her as desperately as when she orders me to, and never enjoy my peak more as when she pulls my hair or scratches my back in ecstasy. And speaking of Kaniethiio, I should mention, that should you and I make love, sir, she insists on watching us..."_

_"...I am happy to tell you that your wife is in excellent health and spirits and your child appears to grow healthily, as per the tribe's healer's words. I must confess with shame I have never found her more beautiful nor more intoxicating than she is now, and moreso every day. I love running my hands over her swollen belly when we make love... or before, or after... I feel myself melt with love and lust._ _I cannot imagine I would have the same sort of reaction to a woman carrying a child that is not yours, for the reason her condition renders me a fool with lust is the acts I cannot help but imagine must have caused it, and I don't think I can emphasize how much I am excited by the thought of the two of you together, and the idea of being allowed into this intimacy you share..."_


End file.
